The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Complexes having the general formula Q0·Xy, where Q0 is a zero-valent element and X is a hydride molecule such as LiBH4, have utility as reagents for the synthesis of elemental nanoparticles, where the nanoparticles include the element, Q0, in elemental form. Modifications to this type of complex, which improve its reactivity and which are applicable across a broad spectrum of elements, Q0, would be desirable.